My Try At Poetry DBZ Style
by Trunks888
Summary: MY frist try and Poerty set By difrent pov's like the frist is gohan at cell games later i do another one with him but there's also one from chi chi and vegeta and so Check out all the chapters for every one i got done and more soon:)RR
1. Gohan's pov on goku's deth at cell games

: I made a choice  
To play around Thinking  
my dreams would never com crashing down  
the choices i made brought us pain  
for a father I lost that day.  
Trying to save the day  
But to my dismay  
My father he died in vain  
For are evil foe he still alive  
can I beat him i don't know. 


	2. Goku's dead CHi chi reflects

Son Kun  
For ever with us we thought you would be  
To save the day To keep us free.  
  
Now your dead not by my side  
but i can still feel you Though  
your on the other side.  
  
I see you in our sons Ech and every day  
and I smile for they be come alittle more like you ever day 


	3. Gohan the viper

The Rage is building up  
in side of me   
Longing to be set free  
  
This foe of mine   
he Yelling at me   
Thinks it will be funny if it's set free  
  
He's takin lives so tragicly  
Theres only one thing that matters  
To me.  
I must let it out it must be set   
Free I must let the viper in side   
Feed.  
  
Terring his flesh From his bones  
Showing him more pain  
Than he has shown  
  
It's building up in side of me  
I finlay found the way to set it free  
Look out for the viper is About to feed  
NOW I CELL I"LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER  
MET ME!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. TRUNKS POV HIS TIME LINE

Voices in the shadows  
forever hunting me  
  
They Kill my Father and every one   
Thats means any thing to me.  
  
Now I take a trip into the past  
to make some changes   
that i hope last.  
  
IF worse comes to worse  
I'll bring a hero from the past  
Back to My time to save the day  
in this other time.s  
o trapped no more   
Will we be  
there is only one hope that i see.  
and it the past is where it's  
got to be  
  
So great hero i hope you will come with   
me to save the day and set us free. 


	5. Vegeta pov

My Wife and Child  
You have changed me  
once a lonely Prince   
Thats how I always thought i would be  
I brought so much pain unto others  
A savage Most would call me  
Killing familys Causeing pain  
I didnt think i minded  
It didnt matter to me.  
  
Or did it?  
lookin back I see  
there was a part of me  
that wanted to change  
Needing to be somthing  
I never thought i would be.  
  
Then I found you and somthing happend  
i dont know how and why  
but the evil is gone   
and the good set free.  
I know i dont show it for I   
just dont know how   
Please dont hold it aginst me  
I may say mean thts   
but please rember dear family  
your all that i have in life   
your all that matters to me.  
  
I will stand here always  
To protect thee.  
I love you dear family. 


	6. Kirrin looks at Goku and the others saij...

There Once was a time   
When I was strong   
I could stand my own   
With any one.   
Or so i thought.  
  
Then the day came with my life changed for ever   
My long time friend Surpassed me   
Then after that one after another made it to   
a new level.   
  
I level I can never been   
for there blood line don't flow through me.   
Oh how i wish it did .  
  
I wish i could be one of them   
So strong and so brave   
in a fight they don't care if it takes them   
To there grave.T  
hey have a goal   
and So many people save.   
I try to do that   
i really do But the fear sets in   
and I can hardly move.  
  
I try my best to stand up and fight   
but there's no point   
I'm a weak balled man   
And they have more power than   
i have in my whole body   
in just the palm of there hand.   
But friends we will be forever and   
by my side they will always stand.   
They have a greater power   
but they don't care   
They love me any way.. 


	7. Bulma's POV on evens in history of Trunk...

OUR ONLY HOPE!!!  
  
  
  
I remember the one My friend goku  
  
oh how I miss you .  
  
You died on a day so many years ago  
  
The way you died was not how I thought  
  
you would go it was not fit for a warrior  
  
like you.  
  
To be so weak to be killed from the end side  
  
out by a virus at that time no one could figure out  
  
How to stop .  
  
But now there's hope  
  
for you again we have way now to stop it all  
  
So I'll send my son to the bast to change  
  
it so you never fall ill.  
  
and if my world stays the same like I think it will  
  
he will bring you here to take the enemies down  
  
to get rid of this chaos all around me .  
  
I believe in destiny but I so long to be set free of this world  
  
I want it saved and I will change this destiny every one will see  
  
one day we will be free. 


	8. I once dreamed of a world

Authors note:This is set in the timeline that never was the mirai trunks time line.  
  
you will see many others in this time line set from trunks pov.  
  
It was in my head tonight.  
  
Also make sure you read the story Lavender tears  
  
it's the best story on ff.net  
  
Thanks.  
  
============================================  
  
  
  
i once dreamed of a world  
  
Where every thing was well  
  
all stood still  
  
: but then them dream's come crashing down  
  
as I saw my foes fist come crashing down  
  
on top of me the pain was almost enough to drive you to insanity  
  
for it brought back a horrible memory of the day  
  
my master and friend died in this way .  
  
His body was destroyed they say he is no longer with  
  
us but in my mind and hart he will stay until we meet again some day  
  
in the after life.  
  
As I'm snapped out of my dream It all was a night mare  
  
it seem's I just wish that all of the pain this world it was just a dream.  
  
There's one hope I know and they say that hope is me.  
  
I must regain that dream. a dream of a world  
  
where every thing is well and all stood still  
  
There where there is no androids to kill  
  
the people of this world. 


	9. Chibi trunks pov on his father

Hey there I just wrote a new poem  
  
you will get to read it in a sec.  
  
I want to take a moment to advertise for one of the best wrighters on ff.net  
  
pen name Sarissa She has Mind blowling story called Lavender Tears  
  
the best fanfic ever read it .  
  
Alright well on with the Poam.  
  
it's From Chibi trunks Pov.  
  
  
  
If I only had a dad.  
  
Looking at my best friend  
  
seeing how his father is to him  
  
treats him nice seems so happy he's in his life.  
  
My father on the other hand is a different kinda man  
  
he don't show my or my mom love  
  
He don't do any of the stuff most dad's do.  
  
If I only had a dad like goku  
  
Oh Goku how I wish my father was like you.  
  
Only once in my life did my dad show he cared  
  
as he was going to give his life for his child and his wife.  
  
Before he died there that night fighting .  
  
his loved showed through he told me he cared  
  
Oh I was so scared I new something was going to happen and it did.  
  
but he's been back for some time now  
  
and he don't show it all  
  
I don't know if he still care for me or my mother at all.  
  
====================================  
  
THAT'S IT ONCE again READ LAVENDER TEARS BEST STORY ON FF.net  
  
Thanks. 


	10. M trunks Jurnal

Happened again today  
Same old story just another time another place.  
They killed once again   
With out a trace of remorse or sorrow in there face.  
How I wish we could get out of this place.   
As I wright this the tears run down my face   
So I must go back in to the world   
back into this terrible place  
and Face the terror and they pain   
once again . 


End file.
